As computer hardware and software become increasingly advanced, the amount of data collected about a variety of things has grown substantially. Analytics software has been increasingly used to analyze and interpret such large amounts of data. Visualization applications, for example, can provide graphical representations of different aspects of data to allow a user to understand complicated relationships. Even with the tools available in conventional visualization applications, however, it can sometimes be difficult to quickly identify desired information in a data visualization, especially in a complex and/or frequently updated visualization.